The Wizard Girl
by Girl with a Dragon Patronus
Summary: Zada is no ordinary girl. As war approaches, she'll help Kendra and Seth track down the five artifacts. Together, can they defeat The Sphinx and the demons of Zzyzx? Rated T for possible violence later on. Spans roughly from the end of GSP to KDP. CONTAINS SPOILERS! Don't judge a story by its summary!
1. Prologue

**I haven't given up on my Percy Jackson story! I just haven't typed it up. It's finished though.**

Ugh! I can't believe I was so blind! He's evil. He has been all along. And to think I'd been working for him! He tried to bring me over to his side- his REAL side, not the one he'd been leading with a hollow façade- but I stayed strong. I refused to go.

"_What is it that you want to tell me?"  
"Please be reasonable when I tell you this. Hear me out."_

_ "What did you want to tell me, then?"_

_ "Zada, you know that the Society of the Evening Star is trying to open the demon prison Zzyzx, and that we- The Knights of the Dawn- are trying to stop them. But surely there's a reason WHY they want to open it."_

_ "I don't know," I roll my eyes and shrug, "chaos? Mass destruction?"_

_ "No, that's not what they want."_

_ "Then what DO they want to accomplish?"_

_ "Well, I managed to get my hands on some of the Society's plans."_

_ "And? What do they say?"_

_ "To summarize, let's just say that the Society has found a way to control the demons."_

_ "What are you trying to tell me?" I know I sound suspicious, but I don't want to hear what's coming._

_ "What I'm trying to tell you is that the Society of the Evening Star is right- we should open Zzyzx."_

_ "Are you NUTS?!"_

_ "Please, you promised me you would listen to reason-"_

_ "But I AM! You're the one who isn't!"_

_ "The demons would obey our every command-"_

_ "So you admit you're working for the Society?"_

_ He only stares at me, not saying a word._

_ "You're the leader, aren't you? It'd be just like you to be fighting for- leading- both sides."_

_ "You're a very powerful person, Zada. Help us defeat The Knights of the Dawn. Then, Zada, we can rule the world."_

I can't believe I was so oblivious. He was leading the Society all along.

Our greatest ally.

Our worst enemy.

The Sphinx.  
And now that I know his secret, I need to find somewhere safe. And I can think of only one place.

Fablehaven.

** It may take a while for me to update. I'm a super- slow typist. And I mean REALLY slow. **


	2. Safe (for now)

**I forgot to put this in the summary, but WARNING: CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS! Anyways, This is really supposed to be chapter one, and last chapter was supposed to be the prologue, but I forgot to title it that. So this is chapter two. Or you could just think of last chapter as an imaginary prologue. **** Sorry for the long a/n!**

"Stan? Stan! STAN! Let me in! Please!" If I don't get in soon, they'll find me and I won't have anywhere safe to go. I'm barely ahead. I hope my false trail fools them.

"STAN! Please open the gate!" He probably can't hear me. I picture the main house, and now I can see what's happening. I zone in on Stan, and I project my voice into the house with a spell.

"Stan! Please come open the gate! I need to get in!" The panic is evident in my voice. I can't be caught by the Society. I picture my pursuers and find that they're not far from the end of my trail. They'll find me if I don't hide. I know Stan heard me, so all I can do is wait.

Within five minutes, I hear the gate creak open. I turn around, and peeking through the open two inches is a familiar face. "Warren?!"

"Zada! I recognized your voice, but it's different to see you here in person! I don't believe it!"

"Warren, the last time I saw you, you were a mindless albino! What happened?"

"Well, it's a long story. I'll tell you later. What happened to you?" he asks, looking me over, "No offence, Zada, but you're a mess."

"That's a long story too. One I'd rather not repeat. I'm sorry for imposing, but we really need to get inside…"

"Not a problem! You're not imposing at all."

"Thanks. I'll feel much safer once I'm behind locked gates."

As soon as I enter the Sorensons' living room, I am virtually blinded by a bright white light. I raise my hand to cover my eyes, but it doesn't help much. I locate the source of the light. It's a girl who looks about the same age as I do. Of course, I'm much older than I look, so we're probably not the same age "WOW. I'm sure you get this a lot, but the light coming from you is blinding. You must be Fairykind."

"Kendra, Seth, this is Zada. She's a witch." This gets me weird looks from both of the teenagers sitting on the couch. "Sorry. She's not a witch like Muriel. She's the real kind." Stan introduced me as a witch. Definitely started on the right foot here.

"So you used to be a dragon?" asked the boy sitting on the couch who looked about thirteen. I assumed he was Seth.

"No- er- I'm not a witch who's a human that got interested in magic, but I'm not the type of witch that used to be a dragon, either. It's complicated." That also got me weird looks.

After an awkward silence, Stan said," Well that's certainly news to me." Around the room, heads nodded in agreement. I noticed Coulter Dixon, Tanugatoa Dufu, and Vanessa Santoro, whom I knew from the Knights of the Dawn. Then I saw Warren's brother Dale and Ruth Sorenson.

"Ruth? I thought you were a chicken!"

"I was. But I'm not one anymore."

"Obviously! That's amazing! Where's Lena?" Silence followed. I looked around, hoping for an answer, but everyone's gaze had dropped. "Oh… I had no idea. I…. I can't believe it... What happened?"

So the group explained the last few years at Fablehaven, from Kendra leading the fairies into battle to Seth defeating the revenant (explaining the cure to Warren's albinism) to the more recent shadow plague and Chronometer.

"You've certainly been busy," I commented.

"And what of you?" queried Coulter. "You look like you've just run a marathon or seen a ghost- both, actually."

"An what did you mean by you're not a 'dragon witch' and you're not a 'human witch' either?" This question came from the fairy girl, who must be Kendra.

"Well, I'll start by telling you who I really am. Not many people know what I'm about to tell you, but that's because it could potentially harm me- scratch that, it would definitely harm me- if it were to leak out. You seem to trust me enough to tell me all of what happened to you recently, so I'll return the favor.

'I'm not a witch that used to be a dragon or a human that messed around with dark magic, but I am, in a sense, a 'dragon witch.' I'm actually more powerful than a dragon that became a human. You see, both my parents were wizards- or, a better way to say it is that they were a witch and a wizard. They helped seal Zzyzx. They disappeared a long time ago.

"Sorry. I'm getting off topic. What I'm saying is that I'm a child of a true witch and a true wizard, so I inherited both my mom's and my dad's powers. I'm a 'dragon witch' because I can, in fact, turn into a dragon-"

"Can we see it?!" Seth asked.

"Maybe later. What I was saying is that I was born a human, but I do have a dragon form. Considering how few dragons choose to become human, I'm pretty much unique."

"How many people have you told?" Ruth asks.

"No one, really, except for y'all. I mean, people who were close to my family know, mostly other wizards. Agad, for example, is like an uncle to me."

"Does the Sphinx know?"

"No. He doesn't." The almost palpable tension in the room at the mention of his name evaporates when I say this.

"You must know, then. He's a traitor."

"How long have you known?" Vanessa asks.

"About three years."

"THREE YEARS? Why didn't you tell us?"

"And what was the other thing you had to say? Why do you look like- how did Coulter put it- you've seen a ghost and run a marathon? And done many other things, judging by your current state."

"I'm getting to that. Both questions are related. The Sphinx tried to persuade me to join the Society of the Evening Star, but I refused. At that point, I knew I had to go somewhere safe. I immediately thought of Fablehaven."

"There are places that are much safer than Fablehaven. You could have saved yourself a whole lot of trouble if you went to Wyrmroost-" Tanu says.

"Yes, but do you know how hard it is to get your hands on the first horn of a unicorn? Almost impossible." Coulter interjects.

"Unfortunately," I continue loudly, "that didn't work out for me. You see, I was at the last hidden preserve. That's where the Sphinx has his headquarters. He already has the artifact from there, the Font of Immortality."

Stan looks as if a light bulb has just gone off in his head. "That explains a lot," he murmurs.

"Yeah, it really does. Anyways, once he told me his secret and I refused his offer, he threw me in the dungeon. There was an enchantment on my cell that blocked magic. Every two months or so, he asked me if I was ready to reconsider. Every time, I said no.

"Many of the cells have passageways connecting them. I had many friends who would walk around the passageways and come see the other prisoners. There's even a game room. I don't think the Sphinx knew mine was connected to it, because as soon as I left my cell, I could do magic again. Not anything on a large scale though, because I was still too weak for that.

"Over time, the Sphinx got more -ah- forceful with his attempts to persuade me," I say, subconsciously glancing at the bruises up and down my arms. "He told me he wanted to test me and put me up against powerful enemies when I was at my weakest. He hoped that would convince me to join, but it didn't." Everyone in the room is staring at me with wide eyes.

"After much trial and error, my friends and I succeeded in coming up with a good escape plan. It backfired, but I managed to escape. I set a false trail for my pursuers then teleported away. And here I am."

** Disclaimer: only my OC belongs to me! Nothing else! **

** Phew. Remembered this time! Sorry for updating late. I was on vacation. I'm going to try to keep this close to the plot of the original one, but there might be a few different things and new characters. Depends on what I feel like. Let me know if any of the details are wrong (I lent out my books). Do the same for spelling and grammar, please. I think I caught everything, but I'm not sure.  
~TGwaDP**


	3. The Calm Before the Storm

**I own nothing!**

I know this won't last long, but I want to enjoy it while it does. It really is a sanctuary here. But outside the gates, the world spins on.

I get up out of my bed and head downstairs. In the kitchen, Ruth and Kendra are having breakfast, so I go join them at the table. "Wow," remarks Ruth, "you're up early for someone who's been through so much." (She knows exactly how much I went through because I recounted everything in detail after I told the short version.)

"I'm stronger than I look," I reply. It's certainly true. I can hold my own when fighting most all of the Sphinx's henchmen.

"Can you really turn into a dragon?" Kendra asks.

"Yeah."

Every single human inhabitant of Fable haven (plus one narcoblix) was standing excitedly on the edge of the grove waiting for me to transform. Normally, we would have stayed away from the grove, but it was the mast spacious place for me to transform.

I will myself to change into my dragon form, because, I'm not going to overdramatize this, that's all I had to do. Immediately my senses sharpened hundredfold. I see everyone's eyes widen and hear them gasp.

I must admit, if you're seeing my dragon form for the first time, it's pretty shocking. My body is graceful yet strong, and my scales are ultramarine tipped with (as well as reinforced by) black adamant, as are my wings, tail, claws, and spikes.

I stretch out my wings and take off into the sky. The aerial view of Fablehaven is amazing. I look down at tons of creatures that in turn look at me, most panicking about the fact that there's a dragon above them.

I circled around back to the grove and transformed as I landed (which looks really cool). Seth looks like he's about to explode. "That. Was. So. COOL!"

"So if you're not a witch or a... witch, what should I call you?" Kendra asks.

"Technically, I'm a mage, which means I can do magic without a wand or staff, but I prefer to use one, because it's more…"

"Accurate?"

"Exactly. I can channel my magic more that way. I can still do magic without a staff, but it's more… raw that way."

"Cool. So what kind of stuff can you do?"

"All sorts of things. I can teleport (sometimes), I can conjure things, I can speak a bunch of different languages…"

"Like Silvian?"

"Yeah. And a lot of the ones based off of it. You can too, being fairykind, right?"

"Yeah," and then, looking slightly embarrassed, "Will you show me some more of the stuff you can do?"

"Sure. Let's go!"

I tell Kendra that first, because I had lost mine when I was thrown into the Ziggurat Prison, I needed to find a new staff. It's not something that's extremely hard to get your hands on if you're a mage; you can just make one. So I talked to Stan and Kendra and I set off in search of the "ingredients."

"We can go off together when Coulter takes Seth out and leaves you here. The first thing we need is a stick," I say, going through my mental checklist. So we search until we find the perfect one, which is almost five feet tall. It's made of black oak wood.

Next, we need to find some sort of crystal. I teleport with Kendra to the section of Nero's cave where he keeps his treasure. It's best to match the things you're using in your staff to look like your dragon form, but I needed something transparent, so I was looking for sapphires rather than lapis lazuli. I found a satisfactory amount (a large one for the top, a smaller one for the bottom, and some for the runes on the body of the staff. Then I found a pink sapphire (a very big, bright one) that I needed for a later project. (I wasn't sure what stone to use, but when I saw it, I knew it was right) Then I removed the enchantments Nero had on them and duplicated them so he wouldn't know they were missing.

Once back in the garden, I had to put the staff together. I carved out a space on the branch for the larger stone, making it look like there were tendrils coming around it, but leaving the point free. I did the same thing on the other end, only slightly smaller. I made the inside of the staff hollow, but left a thick wall around it. Then, I smoothed out the outside of the staff and carved runes snaking around the staff. Next I cut the other sapphires so they would fit into the carvings. The ones near the spaces for the gems would stick out slightly, but the others would blend seamlessly with the staff so I could hold it easily. I hadn't put the gems in yet, so I set them aside.

"Now comes the hard part," I told Kendra. "I have to transform the black oak into black adamant." Black adamant is even stronger and more rare than regular adamant, so it takes a lot of effort to transform something into it, especially without something to channel my magic through. It may take several hours, but the end result will be worth it. So I begin.

After I have the (newly enchanted) black adamant staff, I have to put the jewels in. But before that, I have to make the staff able to channel my magic. I enchant the sapphires first. Then, after muttering a quick spell under my breath, I breathe into the hollowed out shaft, then quickly plug it up with the sapphires. I put the runes in their spots, and then read aloud what they say, which seals the magic in the staff. Then I enchant the whole thing again.

"Now we have to get some water that is completely pure, because it has to soak for two weeks."

Kendra has a weird expression on her face. "How would that make a difference? It's just water."

"Because we have to put other things in it. But we have to start with water that's completely pure."

A few hours and a very angry leprechaun later, my staff was submerged in a glowing purplish liquid next to the house.

The next few weeks went by relatively uneventfully. Kendra and Seth left Fablehaven to go back to school. I explore the preserve, meeting more of the creatures that live there. Vanessa still stays in the dungeon, and I stay in her old room.

I know this peace won't last long, but I'm savoring it. This is the calm before the storm, and it's almost over.

**Wow! I'm fast, aren't I? I think I made a mistake about Ruth being a chicken with the timeline. Oh well. Getting exiting, isn't it? Will try to update as soon as possible!**

** ~The Girl with the Dragon Patronus**


	4. Betrayal (or not)

** I don't own anything (except for Zada) **

I can't believe Kendra's dead. In the short time we knew each other, she became like a sister to me. She was also one of the greatest members of the Knights of the Dawn. I -we all- will miss her so much, but…

It doesn't seem right.

I'm not talking the how-can-she-be-gone kind of it doesn't seem right, but the something's-seriously-wrong kind of it doesn't seem right, if you know what I mean. What I don't understand is why Kendra would suddenly betray us and commit suicide. She's always been loyal to us until now. Believe me, I know. (I am a mage, after all)

Could she have… no. I'm sure she wasn't kidnapped. I wouldn't want to give anyone false hope. Well, it's certainly possible she was kidnapped, but I'll keep that to myself. Either way, this whole thing reeks of the Society.

I watch, invisible, from the back of the church as the eulogy is given. The coffin has colorful flowers on top of it, way too cheery for the occasion. Seth looks really uncomfortable in the suit he's wearing, and I saw an empty sadness in his eyes. I'm sure he's resolved not to cry.

Again I'm thinking that there's got to be more to Kendra's death than it seems, just like the Larsens', when everyone in the church starts to file out. I sneak out behind Stan and Ruth, with Warren walking behind me.

Back at Fablehaven, the world is white and the sky gray. I watch Seth walk over and talk to the satyrs. They won't believe him when he tells them why he's here in the winter.

I pull the ring off my finger and turn it back into my staff (It's portable), walking into the house. I sit down at the kitchen table. "We can't stay here forever," I say, looking every person in the eye, "We have to go after the next artifact."

"She's right," says Vanessa, "We have to get it before the Sphinx does."

Happiness. Nervousness. Hope. These are the feelings of everyone at Fablehaven right now. All because of one phone call. Now we're waiting for another one.

When the phone finally does ring, everyone holds their breath- actually, it was more like no one dared to breathe. Stan answers the phone and everyone is not-so-patiently waiting (especially Seth). I exhale, because as Stan hangs up, I already know what he'll say (me having dragon strength hearing, and all).

Kendra's coming home.

**Well? I'm fast, aren't I? (looks proud) Thank you so much to those who have reviewed, and those who haven't, by all means, do! All authors hate having ghost readers, so don't be one! Sorry for the shortness, but this is a filler chapter, and it kind of needs to be here. You people are spoiled, though! TWO updates in ONE day! (I'm making up for the time I won't be able to update in the next few weeks- I have a big history project) Gracias, readers!**

** ~The Girl with the Dragon Patronus**


	5. Surprise, Surprise!

**Sorry for the awkwardness of last chapter! My page breaks didn't go through! I just used three little tildes (~) like I used to sign my name, but they got deleted (The one by my name did not….. CONFUSED!), so that's why the last chapter made no sense. Let's hope they stay this time (I'm trying something different). And I do not own Fablehaven! How many times do I have to tell you people? (Sadly, every chapter because I ran out of room in my summary, which is where I usually put the disclaimers.**

As I'm riding in this rickety old wagon pulled by Hugo, I'm wondering how we'll ever convince the centaurs to give us the unicorn horn, the one they call the Soul of Grunhold. I'd certainly be eager to give my soul away to practical strangers (not exactly strangers, but you get the point). Plus, it's not like we're reasoning with normal, sane people here. These are CENTAURS we're talking about. They'd only lend their horn to someone they deem worthy- and believe me- almost NO ONE is worthy. But who knows, maybe a dragon/witch/"friend" will convince them.

As you may have guessed, we don't exactly receive a warm welcome. The centaurs do not take kindly to being barged in on, even if we are technically allowed to visit. I've been here before, so it's nothing new, but I still don't like it here. Stan and I decide to get out of the wagon and walk ahead to greet them.

This isn't going well. They don't want to give up the horn. They aren't even considering it; not that we expected them to. Stan nods at me. It's time to reveal something that will help "convince" them.

"Graymane, please reconsider. We wouldn't lose it. Trust me," I say, raising my eyebrows.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. The Soul of Grunhold will stay here."

"I don't know that that's a good idea, Graymane. I think you can trust me with the horn," I say, pouring magic into my voice in an attempt to convince him. I'm still holding my hand out.

"It will stay here," he replies stiffly.

"Fine. Suit yourself," I shrug and turn around. Then we all load into the cart and Hugo pulls us away.

As we sit around the table, I feel a dark presence enter the house. My instincts take over, and in a flash I am at the front door, holding the now breathless creature up against the wall. "How did you get in the house?" I demand. "What do you want- Seth?!" It's not until then that I realize the "creature" is Seth and that with it came an extremely pure, good presence too. "Is that-" I start, looking at the object in Seth's hands, but I don't finish, because just then, everyone who was crowded around the breakfast table comes rushing in. They were obviously wondering why I had rushed out so quickly, and why I was holding Seth against the wall. So I drop him. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

**Well?! What did you think?! Go on, review! Don't be a ghost reader! Sorry I haven't updated this in several months. I have had SO MUCH work to do! Also, I forgot to post this and I thought I had. I was working on Chapter 6! (I'm so ditzy sometimes). Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon, but don't get your hopes up. Also, I apologize for the shortness of this filler.**

** ~GwaDp**


End file.
